Various types of laundry hampers are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is laundry-sorting hamper that provides a plurality of compartments each of which has a color-code bar disposed thereon to separate laundry by color for washing. The compartments are horizontally aligned atop a bottom portion having a basket which fits underneath each compartment or, alternately, stacked atop each other. Vertically aligned vent holes, which are centrally disposed, on a front side of each compartment provide visual notification of the fill level of the compartments and also serve to prevent molding laundry.